mornign fun
by hollyfanatik101
Summary: little melinda wakes up mommy and daddy....


Waking up secure in her husbands arms , Piper turns her face to his " Hey handsome, what are you up today?" She asked him. When she sees he has opened his eyes as well. A grin on his face he grabs both of her sides and tickels her. " I have a few things in mind " He wisphers in her ear. " Down doggie down...." Piper laughs. Sitting up she reaches for her robe . But Leo is just a second faster then she is and holds it out of her reach. " What are you willing to do to get this back" Leo smirks. "Leo i have to make breakfast....and i have to get Mel ready for school" Piper starts. Leo keeps smiling at her. "Piper it is 6 o clock mel doesnt need to leave till eight" Darting across the bed he makes a grab for her. Piper squeels and jumps to the side. But not far enough out of his reach.  
  
Leo pulls her back on the bed. " Here is where i like you the most" Leo says and nuzzles her neck. Piper stuggles if only for apparence sake. Slowly she relents and lets Leo make his way to her mouth. His lips capture hers. and with a sigh she gives her self completly to her husband. " Mommy.....mommy" A childs sleepy voice interupts her parents. "Daddy!" Piper jumpes up trying to push Leo of of her. But leo holds her down.  
  
"Mommy what is daddy doing!" Melinda askes. "Daddy is kising mommy." Leo mumbles. " Me too daddy........Mel to daddy" Melinda says jumping next to the bed. Leo grins and pulls his little girl up on the bed. " And where would you like that kiss mellie....here" As he places a kiss on her cheek. " Or here" He places another one on her other cheek. " Or maybe here" As he grabs her and throws her on the bed and makes rassberries on her stomach. Causing Melinda to burst out in laughter. " Mommy too daddy!" Melinda laughs.  
  
" Mommy too huh" Leo asks her lifting his eye brow. " Yeah...daddy mommy too" Melinda smiles trying to mimick her daddy. " So mommy should have one here" Leo askes his daughter and he gives Piper a kiss on her cheek. " No daddy...not there" Melinda giggles. " Here then" Leo asks as he places a kiss on Piper other cheek. " No daddy same as mellie" Melinda says. " Oh here...." Leo said kissing Piper on the mouth. " no daddy ...on her tummy ...like me daddy" Melinda says now jumping up and down on the bed.  
  
Piper looks at Leo. "Dont you even think about it buster" As she tries to get of the bed. Leo pins her down with his arms. " Help mellie ...mommy is trying to get away" Leo inlist the help from his daughter. "Mommy lay still it tickles" Melinda tells her mom. " That is the point mellie ...mommy doesnt like to be tickled" Piper answers her daughter. " I know" Melinda laughs and plants her self on her mothers legs. And pulls her moms shirt up. " Here daddy ....hurry.....here it is daddy" Melinda laughs trying to hold on to the shirt. while staying on her mothers legs.  
  
Piper struggles to get loose but with her husband holding her hands and her daughter on her legs , she cant go far. " Okay mellie on the count of three" Leo says to her. " Kay daddy" the answer comes. " One.....two......threeeeeeeeeeee" Melinda screams. Leo lowers his head on piper stomach and gives her a rassberry as well. causing Piper to squeel in delight despite the tickles. " Me again daddy...........daddy" Melinda asks letting go of her mothers legs. And holding her hands in the air for leo to pick her up. " Me daddy" " Oh no young lady" Piper sadi grabbing her . As soon as she had gotten off.  
  
" What are we going to do with her daddy" Piper asks Leo. " hmmm......maybe we should see if her toes are al still there" He suggested. " Good idea" Piper agrees. " No toes ..mommy ...no toes" Melinda screams trying to cover her feet with her little hands. " Oh but mellie we have to" Piper sais in a serious voice. "Okay daddy go for it" She tells leo.  
  
Leo gets up from the bed and tuns his daughter upside down. holding her little legs as melinda puts her hands on the bed for balance. " Daddy no toes..." " i see toes here ......one ...two ...three" he starts counting giving a tickle to each of them. Melinda grabs for piper still dangeling upside down. " Help mommy........stop it daddy" she laughs. But really doesnt want him to. " mommy cant help ...or daddy is going to get me too" Piper tells her daughter. after Leo got to ten he puts melinda right side up again. " Mommy now daddy...........mommy now" Melinda starts. " mommy doesnt think so" Piper said getting of the bed before either her husband or her daughter can get a hold of her.  
  
while getting in the shower she can hear her daughter laughing and squeeling in delight. indecating leo was repeating the process again. she loved waking up to morning like this. her husband, her child, her family.  
  
the end 


End file.
